Crimson Pleasure
by serenarandy1
Summary: its a crossover with power rangers, sailor moon, wrestling,charmed,buffy, angel and other shows as well but its mainly about sailor moon serena and her friends battle evil right well this halloween they will be battling a very dark sadistic person


Name: Randal Keith Orton (Major Pain in the Ass Orton)

Parents: Bob Orton Jr. and Mary Orton

Girlfriend/Dark Lover: Serenity Halliwell (She used to Be Cena's Girl, But Randy will take her as soon as he gets the championship Belt. Once he has the belt he will own everything that was John Cena's.

I'm the sadistic Randy Orton Legend Killer and I destroy legends and anything that gets in my way of getting what I want. One Day when I was getting ready for my match I saw this girl and she was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. But alas, She was the current WWE Champ's Girl, they were happy but I wasn't I wanted to take her from John. I can remember when Serenity first saw me and I saw her she ran from me and that made me want her even more, but later I got my chance and she was walking in the back of the locker room area and then I saw her and I wanted to make a great show for her tonight by destroying John in front of her and to watch her scream for her dying love. My heart was cold and I wanted to kill the legend that was the Champion John Cena. So I went out but I made sure Serenity would be out there first with her boyfriend and I would handcuff her to the ring and then I would go over to her and with a microphone in my hand. "Serenity ….Serenity "I look at her with my Midnight Blue Eyes "I just want to ask if you would go out with me Friday night At the moment Serenity looks in Randy's eyes and she looked down at the ground, and when she did he got his answer but he was smiling evilly and she knew what he had planned to do to John tonight at the last man standing match. Serenity thinks "That guy tries way too hard to impress anybody" and Randy looks over at her before the match starts. "You will pay with John's life Serenity and I'm not here to just have a friendly match with him I'm here to completely destroy him till he can't move or get up." "You will not hurt him Randy " That's when John Stares down Randy and he smirks his evil smirk and then they start fighting but do to John's recent injury Randy speared him in the back and kept delivering RKO'S on his body. Then Serenity told Randy leave him alone now or else "Or else what Baby you going to hurt me that's nice sweetie, he gets out of the ring and walks over to her That's when the DX Song plays and DX comes out and they walk over to Orton and me and they tell me to go to the back and they would take care of him. But out of nowhere Randy starts attacking full force and soon Triple H and Shawn Michael's are down. And I see all the fans screaming and running away cause of Randy Orton. He punted some fans in the head and she felt like kicking his ass then he came back down to where she is and asks why she doesn't want to be with him the 3rd generation superstar and would rather be with John Cana the once WWE Champion is now just a washed up has been. Serenity felt his lips on hers and he slowly made his way down to her neck and slowly kissed her neck and then licked her neck, and sucked it making her moan softly and then he bit it very hard but just enough to have blood trickle down her neck. She started to scream as he bit her neck and blood was coming out slowly, now the announcers were getting sick cause of Randy. "Baby now rest my love and don't worry your pretty little head of yours you will be fine after a little treatment from Dr. Orton" He let's her fall in his arms and he laid her on the ring floor gently as to not wake her up and he walked out of the ring and went back to grab Mr. McMahon and he kicked him hard in the groin and his whole body. Then he brought him out on the ramp and Randy saw 

Serenity trying to get out of the ring and then he ran up there and went right to her and he tied her up to the metal post. "So it seems you were trying to get away from me Serenity now why would you do that honey, you know that soon you and I will be married and theres nothing anybody can do. " Serenity looked at her and smiled his sadistic evil smile as he looked right up at her and kissed her neck. "Randy please stop she said as he looked over the ring at the destruction he caused.

end of part one trying to figure out if im doing good or not please give me some feed back


End file.
